


Electric Sheep

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church looked his most peaceful when he was sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> I was discussing how Texas was content to just remain with Church in BGC, but knowing that she could put an end to the Human-Covenant War, in turn negating the need for PFL and keeping Alpha safe, she would go so far as to kidnap Junior.
> 
> Everyone paints her as abusive, which really sucks, so I did this I guess.
> 
> There is meant to be implied BPD in this also.

Church looked his most peaceful when he was sleeping.

Tex would tell herself, her AI, Omega, that she was only keeping guard and his room happened to be the best place for her, but the truth was plain for all to see. She still loved him with all her mechanical heart, for whatever that was worth. Not much, probably, but it was the thought that counted, she guessed.

From the outside, their relationship wasn't healthy. They fought, first with words, then with fists. They would often part ways with bruises and blood, (produced by their bodies to seem more human, the Director knew what how to hide a secret). Church would complain to anyone who would or wouldn't lend an ear, and Tex would leave the base to run across the canyon, to keep herself from punching someone else.

When she returned, he would be waiting in her room, curled into a ball on her bed. Without saying a word, she would join him, holding him close to her chest, where they would stay until he finally fell asleep.

And then they'd do it all over again.

Tucker had once asked Church why he kept crawling back to her, he hadn't been able to answer. She knew, of course-- they'd been one person once. He had too many conflicting feelings and memories, too much sadness that rose as anger. She was the only one who would take his shit, let him take it out on her. Caboose was empathetic enough to understand that Church didn't truly mean it when he yelled at him, but the man didn't know his own strength, and would probably break one of Church's bones by accident if they fought. Tucker would probably take it personally, and the Reds were certainly out of the question.

Tex liked fighting with him, for more reasons than just anger, too.

From inside the room, Church whimpered, and Tex was immediately at attention, quietly stepping inside and moving to his side. She's not sure what Church dreams of when his body forces him into sleep mode, but it certainly wasn't pleasant. She ran through his hair and he twitched, but did not wake.

It hurts to see him out of his armor. The Director's lackeys took special care when sculpting his body, making it exactly like he was at the age they met. He was bigger, rounder than Allison's memories told her, a soft belly and soft arms, not changed by grueling boot camp routines when she'd known her. He was insecure about his body's weight, but Texas found it endearing sometimes.

It's easier for her to look at him when she doesn't have to see those beautiful green eyes.

Texas continued brushing Church's hair until he finally stirred, blinking up at her with the false impression of sleep. "Allison?" he grumbled, squinting at her face. "What are you doing here?"

"You were snoring like a pig. I came to wake your fat ass up," she whispered, though without any venom to her voice.

Church scowled, but she could see a twinkle in his eyes, hiding his smile. "Oink oink, bitch."

Tex snorted softly. "Move over, I wanna fuck."

"Wow, you really know how to woo a guy." He rolled his eyes, but made room for her while she stripped out of her armor. "Glad to know I still get your blood boiling."

She couldn't tell him that the real reason she wanted him was to keep him awake. To make his screams ones of pleasure, not fear and pain and...

They make love for over an hour. Contrary to appearance, they are gentle, touching each other like shy teenagers. They don't say much, don't kiss, but they're okay with it. The feeling of closeness is all they need.

He lights a cigarette for himself, then one for her, once their both finished. Church seems loose, almost happy, and Tex is proud of herself. It's not often she gets to see him with his guard down.

Church curled up next to her and finished off his cigarette quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist as he shuts down. Tex remains awake, long having conquered her programming, and savors her cigarette as her hand draws idle designs along her lover's arms.

He might not think so, but she would do so much to keep him happy.

She would do anything for him.

**Author's Note:**

> leonerdchurch.tumblr.com


End file.
